


Steam

by Promptoschocohoe



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Fluff, NSFW, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-08-27
Packaged: 2018-12-20 14:13:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,381
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11922594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Promptoschocohoe/pseuds/Promptoschocohoe
Summary: This is my first fanfic in this fandom but I look forward to writing more! I have a request blog on tumblr if anyone wants to send a request or headcannons.Promptos-chocohoe@tumblr.com





	Steam

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in this fandom but I look forward to writing more! I have a request blog on tumblr if anyone wants to send a request or headcannons.  
> Promptos-chocohoe@tumblr.com

To say you were giddy was an understatement.

You had been with Prompto for several months now and had your fair share of intimate moments – inside and out of the bedroom – but showering together was something that just hadn’t happened yet. You couldn’t help but notice the blush that tinted his cheeks when you asked, but he didn’t seem nervous in the bathroom with you, removing his shirt and tossing it in the basket. You couldn’t help but bite your lip as he removed his belt and shimmied his jeans down his hips.

“Since your taking forever, I decide how hot the water’s gonna be,” Prompto teased. He bent over, starting the water and testing it against his hand.

You lifted your shirt, tossing it in the basket as well. You noticed Prompto hadn’t taken his boxers off and sighed. After all this time, the stretch marks that decorated his thighs and ass were something he was embarrassed about. The ones on his stomach and hips he became less self conscious about the more time he spent shirtless with you, but the ones on his lower region seemed impossible for him to come to terms with.

Once you were naked and the water temperature was set, Prompto stepped aside, gesturing greatly to the waiting shower.

“After you, my love,” he said, giving a little bow.

“What a gentleman,” you giggled, pressing a kiss to his cheek before stepping in.

You closed the curtain and began wetting your hair. You and Prompto seemed to have the same water temperature preference, for which you were thankful. Prompto once mentioned a lot of men in the Crowns Guard got used to cold showers and you wondered if he was one of them.

As you tipped your head back, you heard the shower curtain ruffle and felt Prompto’s hands on your face. You opened your eyes and smiled. Prompto kissed your forehead. His arousal was evident, but he began massaging your scalp with his fingertips. You leaned against his chest before lifting your hands to his shoulder blades and massaging gently.

“Switch,” Prompto practically whined. “I’m getting cold.”

As Prompto wet his hair you began adding shampoo to your own, wishing his fingers were back in your hair – or elsewhere on you. Despite his arousal, you still weren’t sure if he wanted to take things further or not, but you were fine having this moment with him for what it was. You switched again, closing your eyes as you rinsed your hair. You were surprised to see Prompto staring at you when your eyes opened.

“What?” you asked, feeling somewhat self conscious.

“You’re beautiful, that’s what.”

His words were so low you barely heard them over the water. You felt heat rise to your cheeks and your lips spread to a smile, but before you could respond Prompto’s hands were caressing your face and turning your head upward. You met his gentle kiss, squeezing his forearms as he deepened your embrace. Your mind was beginning to cloud over as you felt Prompto’s hardness against your lower stomach. One of your hands dropped to brush your fingers over his length and you drank the moan he gave you. His lips parted from yours as Prompto whispered your name.

Your face nuzzled the crook of his neck as he hugged you to his body, his hands wrapping around the small of your back and going lower still. Prompto kissed below your ear as he squeezed and kneaded your ass, giving it a playful slap before reaching over to remove your hand from him. His fingers toyed with yours before intertwining them. You sighed as Prompto laid claim to your neck and squeezed his hand, his other sliding from your ass to the back of your thigh. Your own hands traveled up his back and caressed his shoulder blades. Between the heat of the water and the feeling of your body being praised, you felt dizzy in the best kind of way.

Slowly, Prompto pulled away from you. You nearly felt cold at the loss of contact.

“Turn around,” Prompto said with a soft smile. “I wanna try something.”

You turned, confused. It wouldn’t be the first time you and Prompto had tried something from this position. What did he have in mind?

You felt his length against you as he pressed forward, reaching above you to remove the shower head from the wall. Prompto angled the water to your breasts as he took his other hand and began to squeeze one of your nipples, his mouth returning below your ear and down your neck. A moan escaped your lips as you pressed your hips against him. While Prompto typically loved to tease, you weren’t sure if you could take much more. You whispered his name as he began to lower the shower head, the warm water now running down your tummy.

You gasped and felt your knees go weak when the pulsing water hit your core. Prompto’s teeth sank into the junction of your neck and shoulder, his cock becoming painfully hard against you. He wasn’t sure if he could take teasing you anymore either.

Still, seeing you like this was almost as good as the sex itself. Prompto loved how weak your body got, the moans and sighs that escaped your lips, the way his name sounded like a prayer when he found all the right places. He couldn’t count the times he wanted to come just from foreplay alone. He was currently in unknown territory – _do girls really masturbate like this?_ – but from the way your body was writhing against his, Prompto was quite certain you were enjoying yourself.

Keeping the water at your clit, Prompto adjusted you so your hands were braced against the front wall of the shower. You were so focused on your pleasure you didn’t feel Prompto pressing against your opening until he had already entered you. The shower head tilted in his shaking grasp as his other hand wrapped around your middle. You both moaned as he began to thrust into you slowly. Your entire body felt weak and you were sure your finish was coming. Prompto picked up his speed more quickly than he was proud of, but he could feel his own orgasm approaching.

“I love you,” Prompto moaned into your ear. “I love you so – _fuck_ – so much.”

“I love you too,” you sighed, feeling an all too familiar tingling knot in your stomach. “Please don’t stop.”

Prompto groaned and began to quicken his pace, burying his face in your hair. Your toes began to curl as your orgasm spasmed through you, your fingers gripping the wall for purchase and your back arching into Prompto.

His grip on you tightened as your walls fluttered against his length. He came inside you shortly after your release, moaning your name as his hips moved with no rhythm.

Prompto’s hand shifted, much to your pleasure – the over stimulation on your clit was almost becoming too much to bear. The water on the inside of your thigh seemed to help you come to your senses; it was beginning to turn cold.

Prompto pulled out of you slowly, raising to put the shower head in the proper place. You turned to face him and snuggle into his chest. The two of you stood there a moment and just held one another.

“I love you,” Prompto mumbled into your head. “You’re the best.”

“ _You’re_ the best,” you smiled, raising to steal a kiss. “And I love you too.”

Prompto returned your kiss and gave you an Eskimo kiss as well. You giggled, pushing his bangs from his face. He looked absolutely adorable with his hair wet.

“Hey babe?”

“Yeah?”

“Can we _please_ get out?” Prompto practically whined. “I’m freezing.”

You felt more relaxed than ever as you helped one another dry off and dress in your night clothes. The two of you shared what was left in the tub of your favorite ice cream as you flipped through the T.V channels. You ended up falling asleep with your head in Prompto’s lap, a throw blanket over your legs and Prompto’s fingers running through your hair. Despite the fact you were asleep, Prompto confessed his love to you again before falling asleep himself.


End file.
